Brit Driez (Unitedverse)
'''Brit Driez ''(Pronounced "Bright")'' is the "Champion of Barian" and father to Etzio Driez, Hale Driez, and Ezal Driez.' Appearance Obtaining the title "Champion of Barian" was no small feat and involved a lot of struggle. Due to a long history of battles, Brit only has one eye, the other was recently replaced with a high-tech eye. He was in the 7% of Barians that kept their wings throughout their lives, but now he only has 1 wing. Brit has also had both his hands cut off. He currently replaced one with a bow and the other with a mechanism capable of grabbing arrows and placing them in the bow. History Brit and his younger brother, Kiro, were orphans on Barian. Being one of the few Barians with wings, Brit Driez joined the Special Operations of the Grand Barian Army. There, he trained under the father of Valku Unknown. Brit was a royal advisor to the King of Barian Condread Selstar. Since this was a job that kept him busy, Brit was rarely home and unable to see his family very often. He appointed advisors and caretakers to his three children, Etzio's caretaker being Guardian 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty. Brit earned the title "Driez", or "Dragon Eternal", from slaying an evil dragon and bathing in its blood. This evil dragon is the reason Brit has no hands and only one wing. The dragon also fathered a young and beautiful Kirin woman named Raviella, the Queen of Kirin that Brit met after defeating the dragon. Brit and Raviella married and had 3 children; Hale, Ezal, and Etzio. Powers and Abilities * '''Barian Guardian Physiology': ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Endurance ** Superhuman Durability ** Enhanced Healing Factor ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Aura Manipulation: *** Weapon Creation: Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. *** Aura Absorption: '''All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. **** '''Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura: If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. *** Healing: '''Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. *** '''Chaos'' ''Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. ** '''Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. ** Flight ** Supernatural Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. ** '''Meskiath Reflect: Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath **'Immortality:' Guardians live forever, and only a Guardian can kill a Guardian Equipment *'Barianite Hands' *'Bow and Arrow' *'Transcender - Seventh One:' This allows Brit to and Tachyon to take on more powerful forms. *'''Mechanical Wing (Chaos form only): '''When Ranked-Up, Brit gains a mechanical wing that helps him fly. Gallery Number C108.jpg|Chaos Guardian 108: Eternal Flame Crimson World Champion Brit 3D.jpg Brit and Raviella 3D.jpg|Brit and Raviella Driez Category:Barian Category:Guardian Category:Male Category:Unitedverse